1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio URL signal transmitting apparatus in which an audio signal is used as a medium, an audio URL signal receiving apparatus, a television transmitting apparatus, a television receiving apparatus, an audio URL signal recording apparatus, an audio URL signal reproducing apparatus, an optical disk recording apparatus, and an optical disk reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in case of accessing to a web site of a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) broadcasted by a television broadcasting, the viewer needs to once write the URL and to input it to an information processing apparatus having a web browser function such as home-use personal computer or internet TV.
Or, in case of accessing to a web site shown by a URL existing in a video signal reproduced from a package media such as an optical disk or the like, the viewer needs to once write the URL and to input it to an information processing apparatus having the web browser function such as home-use personal computer or internet TV.
Those methods, however, are very inconvenient.